


Механики не плачут

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Automail, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ведь Уинри тоже могут сниться кошмары.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAir/gifts).



Сладострастная ночь, умиротворённый вечер, звёзды на небе, большое белое зеркало-Луна, заглядывающее в распахнутое настежь окно, тёплый ветер, игриво забегающий в дом и носящийся в нём заблудившимся диким зверьком. С улицы приносится запах полевых цветов, уже отцветающих и потому дарящих аромат особенно сильно, и жаркого, душного лета. Темнота не приносит прохлады.

Уинри спит.

Неспешно летает вокруг неё случайно залетевший в комнату мотылёк, тихим шуршанием крыльев перебивающий тиканье часов; он вьётся вокруг настольной лампы, то садясь на обжигающую лампочку, то вновь вспархивая вверх. Отблески света бликами играют на волосах девочки, поджавшей под себя ноги и заснувшей прямо за столом; тени причудливо преображают действительность на стене, делая то мотылька жутковатым чудовищем, то Уинри — неясным комком темноты.

Страницы, вырванные из дневников и книг и разбросанные по полу, иногда поднимаются в воздух неумелыми птицами, запущенными порывом ветра, словно недоделанные бумажные самолётики, но тут же вновь опускаются вниз, перемешиваясь и иногда сминаясь. Но девочка не замечает ни игр образов на стене позади, ни мотылька, приземлившегося ей на волосы, ни ветра, ни ночи, ни Луны.

Уинри спит, и неясными огнями звёзды просвечиваются сквозь неровную ткань сновидений, прожигая на тёмной земле белоснежные хлопья снега; шорохи крыльев мотылька переиначиваются в громыхание невидимой грозы, но у девочки нет времени поднимать голову, чтобы понять, не чудится ли ей непогода над головой.

У неё запорошены снегом волосы и одежда; она с трудом может дышать из-за бесконечного, белоснежно-смертельного снегопада, забивающего лёгкие и голову. Уинри мчится сквозь буран, пытаясь растолкать огромные хлопья снега; ей холодно, холодно, холодно и страшно.

Осталось чуть-чуть — она знает это, потому что бежала по этой занесённой бурей дороге уже столько раз, — но это «осталось» обращается в «не успеешь» с каждым шагом, с каждым падением в сугроб. Девочка не чувствует ладоней и стоп; она не помнит, как её угораздило оказаться в летнем наряде посреди буйствующей, пьяняще-убийственной зимы, и почти не способна вырвать из памяти, зачем мчится по невидимой дороге вперёд. Это сейчас неважно, как и выживание, а что важно, ей никто не сказал.

У Уинри зуб на зуб не попадает от пронизывающего тело холода, но возвращаться обратно — она уже выучила — ещё дольше, ещё опаснее; она не добежит до дома в такой ураган, может только идти вперёд, пробираясь сквозь занесённые снегом препятствия и поскальзываясь на подмороженном ледяной коркой снеге, проваливаясь в него и с трудом выбираясь обратно. Сейчас важно только дойти до места, добежать, увидеть спасительный огонёк среди безумия шторма. Ветер мешает смотреть вперёд, темнота окутывает Уинри, в мире сейчас существует только белый снег и чёрное небо — ничего больше, даже рук своих она различить не способна.

Дом появляется сбоку будто зубастой сероватой тенью, и девочке хватает одного лишь взгляда на него, чтобы вспомнить с блестящей от всполохов белоснежных молний ясностью: он — цель, ради него она и бежала сквозь это чёрно-белое безумие.

Ветер набрасывается так, будто безумно хохочет от её попыток что-то понять, и Уинри, прикрывая лицо почти онемевшей рукой, пробирается к дому, стараясь нащупать дверную ручку. Та впивается ей в ладонь единым острым шипом, и по пальцам медленно стекают две капли крови, почти чёрные, почти горячие, почти густые.

Уинри, не замечая ни боли, ни раны, захлопывает за собой дверь и, не видя перед собой никого и ничего, прижимается к ней спиной, медленно опускаясь на колени и пытаясь согреть руки шумным дыханием, вырывающимся изо рта белым паром.

Вокруг тихо, оглушительно тихо после насмешливых завываний ветра-убийцы, но девочка понимает это далеко не сразу: в ушах стучит кровь, шумное дыхание вырывается из груди вместе с чудовищным кашлем; она больна, вспоминается точно, больна, причём уже давно…

Лестница оглушительно скрипит под чьими-то шагами, разрезая тишину и темноту словно бы кинжалом, и Уинри поднимает голову со страхом, явившимся откуда-то из подкорки сознания, едва-едва не уплывшего куда-то в сторону холода и снега.

— Идём, — говорит голос человека; она не узнаёт его, а единственное, что выхватывает его светильник из тьмы, — это дрожащая рука, которая держит лампу. Уинри поднимается, чуть шатаясь, и настороженным, подозрительным зверем подкрадывается ближе к неизвестному; он лишь глухо повторяет, как заведённый, своё тихо-громкое «Идём» и отдаляется, проходя на ступеньку выше.

Темнота, вновь подступившая к ногам, щёлкает челюстью, и девочка, вздрогнув, взлетает вслед за человеком, стараясь не выходить из неровного круга света: тёмная часть комнаты будто плавится и дымится, и Уинри совершенно не хочется попасть в чёрную дрянь под ногами. Незнакомец не говорит больше ничего, не даёт приблизиться к себе, скрывается в темноте; лампа отбрасывает на его лицо замысловатые тени, и даже когда девочке удаётся взглянуть на него, оно больше напоминает гротескную, окаменевшую маску.

Она не считает ступени, но точно уверена, что проходят они лестницу куда более длинную, чем те, которые действительно расположены в небольших двухэтажных домах.

— Кто ты? — наконец решается спросить она, чувствуя, что молчание душит хуже дыма. Человек качает головой в сторону светильника в руке, будто это всё объясняет, и Уинри, поняв, что нормального ответа от него не добиться, покорно замолкает, опустив голову и следя за тем чтобы не наступить на границу светлого и тёмного.

И едва не налетает на спутника, когда тот без предупреждения останавливается, стеклянным взглядом глядя куда-то вперёд, за пределы спасительного круга света. Он делает шаг, спотыкается, едва не падая, ставит на стол лампу, почти не замечая того; Уинри вдруг понимает, что темнота уже не губительна, уже не похожа на полыхающий чернотой ад, и отступает от странно живого незнакомца, упираясь спиной в, кажется, комод. Спутник качает головой испуганно, бредёт вперёд, как слепой, выставив перед собой руки; из тьмы выплывает комната, освещаемая лишь всполохами почему-то немой грозы, и Уинри различает _что-то_ , лежащее на полу…

— Нет, — голос наливается красками боли и скорби, такими же чёрными, как всё вокруг, - нет, пожалуйста… Нет!

Он срывается на крик, и у девочки мурашки бегут по коже от звенящего в нём отчаяния; ей хочется подойти к нему, погладить по спине осторожными прикосновениями, но комод, вмиг оживший, обнимает её обжигающим деревом, не давая ни сдвинуться, ни закричать.

Незнакомец (незнакомец ли?) падает на колени перед _чем-то_ и кричит, и воет, и сердце сжимается от боли и страха за него; но _что-то_ , вдруг приподнявшись, хрипит ему какие-то неясные слова на ухо, и он отскакивает прочь в немом испуге.

Зловоние крови бьёт в нос прежде, чем Уинри различает багрово-чёрные потоки, бьющие отвратительным фонтаном из спутника; они просачиваются сквозь горло, стекают по пальцам, кажется, даже вытекают из глаз.

Рука отваливается с глухим ударом, будто неживая, будто у куклы, и в этот миг девочка уже понимает, _что_ и _кто_.

— Эд, — взвизгивает она, с трудом освободившись из деревянной хватки, и, упав на первом же шагу, пытается достать до него, не видящего и не слышащего ничего. — Не надо!

Он хватается рукой за стол, случайно сдвигая лампу на самый край, и неожиданно всхлипывает, наклонив голову. Уинри подбегает к нему, отдаляющемуся, поглощаемому тьмой.

Она понимает, что случится, за мгновение до того, как Эд хватает её за руку, задевая масляный светильник…

И просыпается, выдернутая из сна громким тиканьем часов.

Тёмная ночь, сытый вечер, звёзды, полускрытые туманно-фиолетовыми облаками, и обидчиво-яркая Луна, светящая прямо в распахнутое настежь окно, ветер, перебирающий несуществующими пальцами волосы и записи, раскинутые на столе. Всё такое же, когда девочка, забывшись, после двух бессонных ночей уснула прямо на рабочем месте.

Всё такое же. Правда, ничего не изменилось, и она в этом уверена, совершенно, абсолютно…

Из груди вырывается оглушительный всхлип, и Уинри утыкает лицо в ладони, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать слёзы, дождём льющиеся из глаз душной летней ночью, когда Луна уже лениво пятится к горизонту, но тот ещё не зажегся желтовато-зелёными лучами по кромке.

Ей больно, и горько, и нестерпимо-немыслимо-бесконечно-неправильно-жутко тоскливо, и хочется выбежать на улицу, размазывая воду по лицу, и броситься в луговые травы спиной вперёд, чтобы над головой успокаивающе горели звёзды, как будто гладя по голове мамиными руками, полузабыто-мягкими, нежными, тёплыми…

Уинри плачет, потому что с отчаянной тревогой осознаёт, что боится — за себя и за светловолосого оболтуса, особенно за него, потому что она-то останется здесь, а он… а кто может гарантировать ей, что не будет светильника, потоков крови, рвущихся из дыры в груди, не будет этого почти-почти пожара, из которого её спасли старые настенные часы?

Девочка плачет, и ей хочется рвануться вперёд, перестать лежать на столе, стирая слёзы с щёк…

— Уинри? Уинри, ты чего?

Она разворачивается на стуле так резко, что Элрик, невольно дёрнувшись, чуть не падает носом вперёд, и девочка, обеспокоенно охнув, подскакивает к нему, ловя друга и невольно напряжённо напоминая себе, что в этот раз под руками у них нет ни одной лампы, которая может кого-нибудь сжечь.

А ещё надеясь, что против света лампы он не различит блеска воды на лице.

— Дурак, ты чего из постели вылез?! — она внутренне радуется, что её голос во время плача почти никогда не дрожит. — У тебя же протезы ещё не…

— Ну и что, - он, едва вернув тело в вертикальное положение и цепко ухватившись здоровой рукой за дверной косяк, громко фыркает, — всё равно ведь уснуть не могу, так что могу ходить, где мне удумается!

— Мелкий, у тебя ре-а-би-ли-та-ци-я! — нарочито по слогам выговаривает Уинри, переходя на оглушительно-громкий шёпот: в комнате сверху заскрипела кровать бабули. Эдвард вспыхивает, и девочка едва успевает зажать ему рот, чтобы совсем не разбудить всю деревню воплями.

Они стоят так с минуту; Уинри едва заметно сдвигается в тень, прячась от зоркого взгляда Эда, а тот, не пытаясь сопротивляться, смотрит на неё, щурясь и шумно дыша носом. Почему-то девочка отчётливо чувствует всю духоту этой ночи лишь сейчас и, будто испугавшись этого знания, одёргивает руку от лица друга, отскакивает сама, прижавшись спиной к собственному столу.

— Уинри… — друг отводит глаза и подходит к окну, сильно хромая и хватаясь руками за всю мебель, попадающуюся ему на пути. — Ты… чего ревела-то?

— Я? Ревела? Коротышка, ты совсем того? — радуясь, что Эд отвернулся, она говорит, вытирая рукой мокрые глаза и краснея. Мальчик рычит, зло чертыхается:

— Сама ты коротышка, чёрт бы тебя побрал!

— Я тебя выше!

— А вот и неправда!

Звон их шёпота прерывается громким храпом бабушки, и они на мгновение замолкают, подняв головы вверх, как будто сверху, с чердака, за ними может кто-то следить из невидимой щели в углу комнатушки.

И почему-то это молчание, и шёпот, и перебранка кажутся Уинри теплее и привычнее, чем свет настольной лампы и звёзд с Луной, как будто Эд, чуть наклонившийся от ярости, способен защитить её от кошмаров о снегопаде, чавкающей тьме и несбывшемся пожаре, хотя какая от него защита, если он и стоять с трудом может?

— Я, между прочим… не слепой. Хромой, но не слепой, — он мотает головой. — Ревела. Я всё видел.

— Не ревела, — упрямо заявляет девочка, сложив руки на груди, — тебе показалось. Со мной всё в полном порядке.

Эд щурится, поджав губы, и шумно, явно обиженно вздыхает, опять отвернувшись к окну и голодно в него уставившись, почти полностью высунувшись наружу. Уинри вдруг чудится, что достаточно будет одного порыва ветра, чтобы он совсем вывалился на улицу, и открывает было рот, чтобы его предупредить, как вдруг он, не оборачиваясь, манит её рукой:

— Иди сюда.

«Идём».

Только в этот раз оно не такое глухое, безжизненное и требовательно-равнодушное, и поэтому (только поэтому, а вовсе не потому, что ей на миг показалось, что Эд без неё в окно выйдет) Уинри осторожно подходит, вцепившись ему в спину, чтобы тот ненароком не вывалился. Тот скользит взглядом по её руке и, чуть ухмыльнувшись, с некоторым трудом забирается на подоконник.

— Ты замечала, какие сейчас… звёзды красивые?

— Угу, — девочка только кивает, не слушая, вглядываясь в лицо Элрика, покрытое неровным, синеватым светом ночи. Тот склоняет голову набок — и вдруг резко к ней поворачивается и дотрагивается своей, живой, рукой до щеки Уинри, заставив её мигом вспыхнуть.

— Мокрые, — невпопад замечает он. — Ревела.

— Механики не плачут! — наотрез говорит девочка, чувствуя, что голос предательски подрагивает. Эд неожиданно улыбается, вполголоса смеясь:

— Плачут-плачут, не завирайся, — он молчит чуть-чуть, опять отвернувшись к звёздам, и осторожно гладит Уинри по щеке шершавыми подушечками пальцев. — Даже… даже алхимики плачут. А механики — тем более.

— А я ведь могу на всю деревню разгласить, что ты плакса, — слабо выговаривает Уинри, сама себе не веря, и Эдвард ухмыляется:

— Это кто ещё про кого разглашать будет!

И девочка, уже не сопротивляясь, утыкается к нему в грудь, смаргивая новые слёзы, выступившие на глазах, и Эд, совсем растерявшись, неловко гладит её по волосам, готовый (вывалиться в окно) отскочить в любую секунду, и кажется, будто это жаркое лето стало чуть легче после этого, и чудится, что теперь не будет ничего такого…

— Они и правда красивые, — признаётся Уинри, отстраняясь и отворачиваясь к окну, делая вид, что ничего не было. Элрик пилит её взглядом с секунду, вдыхает, выдыхает, будто рассерженный, и замолкает, прижавшись щекой к стеклу. Так и стоят-сидят, глядя на вспыхивающие в вышине холодные точки, щедрыми семенами разбросанные по темноте, словно красивые, неповторимые снежинки.

— Слушай, _механик,_ — Эд пытается язвить, но выходит не очень, — если что… Я тут. И я всё слышу и могу сдать тебя окрестным мальчишкам.

Уинри рассерженно хмурится, уперев руки в бока, и вдруг не выдерживает и смеётся, стирая влагу тыльной стороной ладони:

— Спасибо, _алхимик._

Она точно знает, что больше ей не приснится чёрно-белая буря и жёлтый кружок света масляного светильника.


End file.
